frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven's relationships
This page is a compilation of Sven's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. Though he is Kristoff's closest friend, Sven is open to forming bonds with others, particularly if they offer him something to eat. Allies Anna and Anna worked together to save Kristoff from falling off a cliff.]] Sven first met Anna when she attempted to hire Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain. At the time, Sven was more focused on the fact that she had given Kristoff a bag of carrots, but the two grew closer as their journey continued, having worked together to save the ice harvester from falling from the edge of a cliff. Sven displayed concern for the princess in two particular instances: He persuaded Kristoff to continue accompanying Anna on her journey on the pretense that she would "die on her own". Sven also displayed reluctance in leaving Anna to her fate in Arendelle and stopped Kristoff from leaving the area, urging the ice harvester to turn back. He later carried Kristoff back to the castle, placing himself at risk so that the ice harvester could reach Anna. The reindeer was visibly downcast when he saw Anna's frozen form and expressed delight at her thawing. Elsa When Elsa named Kristoff as Arendelle's "Ice Master and Deliverer", Sven was presented with a medallion emblazoned with a snowflake, and he took great pride in displaying Elsa's mark of distinction. Kristoff Sven and Kristoff have been good friends since childhood; even as a calf, Sven helped Kristoff with his ice harvesting endeavors, a behavior that continued into adulthood. In addition to working together, the two also dined together, going as far as sharing the same carrot. As the years passed, Sven effectively became Kristoff's conscience, as the ice harvester often simulated conversations with the reindeer, especially in times of need. In one such interaction, Sven was able to convince Kristoff to help Anna by continuing to accompany her on her journey. He has also displayed an acute awareness of Kristoff's feelings, having prevented the brooding ice harvester from leaving Anna in Arendelle. Ultimately, Sven is willing to risk anything to help Kristoff, having bucked the ice harvester to safety while plunging into the icy fjord himself. Olaf developed a good friendship, to the extent that Sven forsook a chance at eating the snowman's nose.]] Sven and Olaf are close friends. When he first met the snowman, Sven was drawn to Olaf's carrot nose more than anything else, and he tried on multiple occasions to eat it. However, as he journeyed with the snowman, Sven began to see Olaf as more than a food source. En route to the Valley of the Living Rock, the reindeer allowed Olaf to ride on his back, and they observed the aurora borealis together. When Sven finally managed to obtain Olaf's nose, rather than swallowing it, he returned it to the snowman, demonstrating the extent of their friendship. Trolls during his time at the Valley of the Living Rock.]] As with Kristoff, Sven was taken in by Bulda when he was young. He became fond of the trolls, having shown excitement upon seeing them in their inanimate forms and allowed the youngsters to swing from his antlers. Enemies Wolves When he embarked on the journey to the North Mountain, Sven encountered difficulty in the form of wolves. As he traversed the forest at night, the reindeer was brought to a halt and became aware of the hidden threat. After the wolves revealed themselves, Sven attempted to outrun the predators, taking heed of Kristoff's warning to not "get eaten". Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships